


Hold Me Close And Don't Let Me Go

by mycitruspocket



Series: Where We Go Is Where I Want To Be [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Community: inceptiversary, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of three Teen AU drabbles written for Inception Bingo.<br/>Bingo prompt: Spooning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close And Don't Let Me Go

In the safety of the darkness Arthur quickly climbs the old tree in the front yard of Eames’ house. He knows exactly where to put his feet, where to pull himself up and where the best spot to jump onto the roof of the garage without making a sound is. He’s done this climb often enough during the summer and being on the gymnastic team has its merits sometimes.

Eames’ window is open as always and he slips silently into the room, but Eames’ breathing pattern changes slightly when he crosses the carpet. He always hears him coming, even in his dreams.

Arthur toes off his sneakers and socks, takes off his jeans and slips under the covers, facing Eames who is still asleep. He kisses his nose until he stirs and then turns around to snuggle into Eames’ welcoming body behind him. Eames hums sleepily, nuzzling into Arthur’s neck he puts his strong arms around him, tugs him tightly against his chest.

“I’ll tell my dad tomorrow, promise,” Eames whispers into Arthur’s hair. “So sick of hiding.”

“Only when you’re ready. You don’t have to come out to him at all, you know? Next year we’re out of here anyway.”

Arthur plays with the rubber bracelets on Eames’ wrist, he enjoys the sensation of them rubbing against his nipples through his shirt –and even more with his shirt off. Eames knows, Arthur is sure it’s the reason why he never takes them off anymore, not even at night.

“I want to. Lying about you sucks.”

Arthur brings Eames’ hand up to his mouth and kisses his knuckles, his wrist, the bracelets.

“It’s not lying, I’m still your best friend. When I told my parents, it just felt like the right moment to say it out loud. I know how fucking lucky I am, and that it’s not usually this easy. But you have to do this for yourself, and not for me.” Arthur tangles their legs together and presses Eames’ hand against his chest again. “If it helps, I’ll come with you.”

“It always helps when you’re with me. Everything is easier, happier and funnier with you.” Eames runs his hands down Arthur’s side, over his hip and gives his ass a little squeeze. “And sexier,” he adds, his voice dropping into that deep purr that does unspeakable things to Arthur.

Arthur moans and wiggles in Eames’ embrace, feeling the swell of Eames’ cock at the small of his back.

“I came here for sleep, asshole.”

“Hmmm, you always say that.”

“And I always mean it.” The words come out accompanied with a helpless moan because Arthur knows by now that he’s unable to resist Eames.

“’Course you do.”

Another moan escapes him when Eames pushes his hand past the waistband of his boxer briefs and starts to stroke him slowly. Another when Eames starts rocking against his back and the last one is directed into the pillow because he’s afraid it’s going to come out much too loud when Eames wipes his thumb over the wet tip of his cock just the way Arthur likes it.

He does fall asleep then, with Eames wrapped around him, his breath warm and familiar against his neck. Arthur has never fallen asleep this easily, has never been happier on the verge of sleep, and it’s never been this funny in bed either –or this sexy.

**Author's Note:**

> Titel from U2 - Iris


End file.
